


Do You...

by tinybabydeer



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Marriage, That's it, i'm a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 08:32:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3761674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinybabydeer/pseuds/tinybabydeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam and Louis exchange vows</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You...

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
>  
> 
> everything is fine

"Liam do you take Louis to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, til death do you part?" 

Niall sounds so serious, so official even with the smile of his face making his voice quake a bit. He got officiated, online, just for the occasion and was exceedingly pleased about the whole thing. Liam thinks for a second he might actually start to cry but he blinks it back, he knows his mum is crying enough for two anyway. 

"I do." He says, heart kicking against his chest, just once, so hard it takes his breath away and then he is reaching out, holding Louis' warm, slightly sweaty hand, and slipping the band over his ring finger. Louis is smiling so hard that Liam is a little worried his face will split clean in two and frankly, Liam sympathizes, his own has been aching from grinning for hours. 

"And do you, Louis, take Liam to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, til death do you part?" Silence falls over the chapel, save for Harry and Karen's sniffling. It hangs for a second and Louis looks... considering. Liam furrows his brows at him questioningly, before Louis finally shrugs. 

"I guess so." He says delicately, pursing his lips. 

Surprised laughter echoes through the high ceilings of the room and Louis finally shoots Liam a wicked grin. Liam kicks at his shoe warningly just as Louis reaches out and snags Liam's hand in his own, and slides the ring snugly down. The platinum is skin-warm, just slightly heavy. "I do," Louis murmurs, meeting Liam's eyes. 

He looks excited, as excited as Liam is, but underneath the fierce happiness is something else, something that Liam feels reflected in his own: he's terrified. He's afraid to fuck this up, that something is going to change, that they will end up divorced like so many of their parents. 

Louis' hands tighten in Liam's, pulling him from his thoughts, and he smiles at him and everything else fades away like smoke in air. They can do it, Liam thinks. He's never wanted to do anything so much in his life. 

"Well what're you waiting for!" Niall says, giddiness getting the best of him as he claps them both on the back. "Kiss yer damn husband!" Liam grins back at Louis, and does.

  
  
\---  


_Epilogue_

"We're married."

"I know, darling, I was there."

"Really, actually, for real married."

"I remember."

"You're my husband."

"Oh my god."


End file.
